Night of Easter
by EonaDGM
Summary: When Dean wakes up in the middle of the night he can't find Castiel in the bunker. Eventually he runs into him Standing outside. He gets the angel to explains to him how the day of Easter is a special one for his kind.


**Hello everyone,**

 **a nicer oneshot after the last one.**

 **Because of Easter I was forced to go to church yesterday. It's not that easy sitting through nearly two hours of mess when you're an SPN fan and every time someone mentions god, you have to think of Chuck ^^ Especially with an easily distractible mind like mine.**

 **Anyway they were talking about Easter being an important celebration so I thought how an angel might behave on that day. I mean we saw Christmas during the series but never Easter. That's how I came up with this oneshot (I had to keep myself busy somehow during church, didn't I? ;) ).**

 **This wasn't specifically written for Destiel but since I ship that pairing like crazy, it was still in the back of my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I have and will never own either of them.**

* * *

It's the middle of the night when Dean rolls over in his bed, body unwilling to sleep. He sighs as he sits up straight, yawning widely. Despite the bunker surely being a safe place, his mind won't rest. Besides he already slept five hours this night. A clock beside his bed tells him that it's just past four in the morning.

With a groan he heaves his legs over the side of his bed. Running a hand through his hair, he pulls his jeans back on and an overshirt over his black T-shirt. He pads silently out into the corridor, taking his shoes with him. The first thing he does is throw a look in his brother's room. Sam is dead asleep, long limbs sprawled all across the bed. A small smile comes to his face as he closes the door without a sound.

His next stop is the library. But it's empty. So he starts a walk through the whole bunker, unconsciously searching for the third inhabitant. But he can't find the angel anywhere. Not the library nor the kitchen nor the war room or any of his other usual places. A slightly nervous feeling settles into his stomach. Cas isn't completely healed yet, only this morning he still had to lean on a chair, he can't be out. He just hopes the raven hasn't left. No matter how pissed he is at the angel, he wants nothing more than Cas (and Sam too of course) safe and somewhere he can keep an eye on.

With a sigh he tries his best to shove these kinds of unpleasant thoughts away only to look up and realise that he is standing in front of the bunker's exit. He rubs the back of his neck, slightly irritated, but opens the heavy door anyway. Cold night air rushes at him and he pulls his shirt closed. Nonetheless the clear air is a relief from the slight stifling from the bunker. They apparently need to fine-tune the ventilation down there.

When he steps out, he shivers for a moment. It's a good deal colder out here than in the bunker. No surprise since it's the middle of the night and only April. Walking further away from the entrance, he yawns. But then he turns and spots a familiar figure standing in the hills above the bunker. An unconscious sigh of relief escapes him. The trench coat is fluttering in the light breeze, which is ruffling the black locks too. Cas is standing with his back to Dean, head tilted back, his gaze is most likely directed up towards heaven. Dean can't help but wonder whether the angel misses his old home.

Wrapping his arms around himself he pads around the entrance to the bunker and up towards his friend. He is sure the angel notices his approach but he doesn't react, just keeps staring upwards. Gazing at the still figure worriedly, Dean steps closer. But to his relief Cas' face is peaceful, his eyes closed. Nonetheless he plants a hand on the trench coated shoulder.

"Cas? You okay? What are you doing out here?" he asks, concern slipping into his voice, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, Dean," the angel replies without looking at the hunter, "But I needed to be outside this night."

"Why? Is there something special about today?" the blonde frowns, going through all important dates in his head.

Castiel smiles, "It's the night of Easter."

"Oh right," the hunter shrugs, Easter is not exactly something either of them pays attention to, "The one with the egg searching and Easter bunny."

"What do a rabbit and eggs have to do with Easter?" now the blue eyes turn on him, narrowed in the usual confusion about human behaviour, "No, it's the resurrection of Jesus Christ."

"Right, yeah," Dean agrees, "The church part of Easter. Sorry, dad wasn't exactly someone to press such issues."

"It's fine," the blue eyes return back to heaven.

After a few moments of silently observing the angel, the blonde clears his throat uncomfortably, "But it seems to be something special for you."

"For every angel," the other corrects, "It's the most important day of celebration for us."

"Not Christmas? You know with the messiah being born and all that."

"For one, the messiah was never born on the 24th of December," Cas explains, fixing the hunter's stare now, "The human church just transformed a pagan celebration into their Christmas. Secondly is the messiah's resurrection the more important event as it was for the salvation of the whole human race."

"Right… Well, you're the expert for that," Dean shrugs, "So what was the special celebration you were talking about?"

Cas can't help but snort, but his wistful smile still stays, "Not what you are expecting now for sure. It was the only day of the year that we were completely free. No work just freedom. Well, as free as an angel could be at that time. We mostly prayed and rejoiced the event."

"You really had a strict life didn't you?" he turns soft eyes on his companion.

The angel just shrugs, eyes averting once again towards his old home, "It was my life. I was mostly content until I came to earth and learned that there was so much more to living."

"I'm glad," the grin that steals itself on Dean's face is bright, despite being unplanned. He throws an arm around the other's shoulders, "So what are you looking at?"

"It's the others," he smiles faintly, "I might not be allowed to join their festivities anymore but I can still feel them. I can feel their joy, which we all do at this day of the year. Even cut off from heaven it is a very peaceful and soothing experience."

Dean only nods as the blue eyes fall closed once again, head still tilted towards heaven. The hunter on the other hand stays simply next to the angel. He doesn't know what the other can hear or feel but seeing the raven's face as relaxed as that is more than rare and Dean can't deny that he enjoys it. Pushing all those thoughts away that have been bugging him for years now, that he might just feel something more for their resident guardian angel, he stays close to the other like this as long as he allows it. He isn't cold anymore either because Cas is emitting a constant warmth that must be normal for an angel who never gets cold himself.

So what if he stands next to Cas, arm around the angel, for the rest of the night. So what if he presses closer for warmth at some point. So what if he gets dozy after some time from the comfortable warmth and soft humming the angel has started at some point. So what if he lets his head fall onto the other's shoulder when his eyes refuse to stay open properly. No one apart from the both of them will ever know of it.

All he knows is that the next morning he awakes in his bed and when he hurries into the kitchen he is greeted by Cas giving him a soft smile and a small thank you. The smile that breaks out over his face is a bright one than he hasn't worn for years.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **I wish you all a happy Easter :)**

 **Review please and see you some other time.**


End file.
